koffandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi Leona
Orochi Leona (暴走レオナ, Bousou Reona, lit. Rampaging Leona), known as "Wild Leona" or "Awakened Orochi Blood from the Darkness Leona" in Japan (ヤミノナカオロチノチニメザメルレオナ, Yami no naka Orochi no Chi ni Mezameru Reona, lit. Insane Leona with Blood of Orochi Awakened within the Darkness), is the name attributed to Leona when the Riot of the Blood is activated within her. She first appeared in The King of Fighters '97. __TOC__ Story When Goenitz came to ask Gaidel for help to resurrect Orochi, Leona was there. Goenitz activated the Riot of the Blood within her and she murdered her family and the entire village. During the finals of the '97 tournament, the Riot of the Blood is triggered and she attacks her teammates, Ralf and Clark, but she was eventually defeated. In 2003, the Orochi seal is damaged and she entered the Riot of the Blood, badly injuring Ralf and Clark. Appearance Leona's hair turn red/dark pink. Her pupils are completely white like Wild Iori's (though in some artworks, its appear to be glowing red or glowing yellow or sometimes retains as normal). Personality During this state, especially with Orochi's heightened presence, Leona goes berserk and will attack anyone on sight. Beginning with The King of Fighters '99, as long as Orochi's presence is kept safely distant, her personality remains unchanged while in control of the Riot of the Blood. Powers * Slashing Hands - Leona can cut or pierce with her hands. * Cutting Aura - Leona can create a cutting aura around her hands and feet. * Cutting Ball - Leona can create a ball of energy surrounded by several energy blades. Fighting Style Her fighting style remains unchanged, but she becomes faster and more brutal, but akin to Iori's state, she may be more difficult to control and may take more damage as a trade-off compared to her normal version. Unlike Iori's version of this state, her actions seem to be more primal in that she has a new walking animation and even a new running animation that enables her to run under mid-level projectiles. Also unlike Iori, there are often times where Leona in most games can access this state of her own will but at a possible cost (such as half of her current health in 2002; which most likely has spawned fan-made versions of Iori that can do the same). Music *'Control Crisis' - The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match, The King of Fighters R-1 Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '96 - Gameboy version only; as Leona! *The King of Fighters R-1 - Mid-boss and secret character *The King of Fighters '97 - Mid-boss and secret character *The King of Fighters 2000 - as a PS2 Maniac Striker for Ralf *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match - unlockable, also during Leona's Rebel Spark SDM *The King of Fighters 2002 - Can voluntarily enter this state, needed to access Leona's HSDM *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Can voluntarily enter this state, needed to access her SDM. *CR The King of Fighters *Metal Slug Attack - As a Pre-acquisition unit. Mobile Appearances *Kimi wa Hero * The King of Fighters Destiny * The King of Fighters All Star * The King of Fighters: Orochi Go Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '98 - during Leona's SDM *The King of Fighters 2003 - in the Ikari Warriors Team ending *The King of Fighters Neowave - can voluntarily enter this state *The King of Fighters XIII - during Leona's SDM's and NeoMax *The King of Fighters XIV - during Leona's SDM's and Climax *Kimi wa Hero - during Leona Lady Grimm Climax *SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy - mentioned by Shermie with her talk with Leona during her Boss scene; also in Leona's ending Similar Characters *Leona Heidern See Also *Orochi Leona/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Wild-leona.jpg|Artwork by Shinkiro original01p02.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match'' Image:Orochi_leona_2.png|Metal Slug Attack, by Ogura es:Orochi Leona Category:Characters Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:Boss character